


Hat Trick

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hat Trick, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals, mentioned-Sidney Corsby/Evgeni Malkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid gets a surprise guest after he scores a hat trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series in the Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe which involves famous NHL Rivalry players mixing in an inappropriate and varied manner, depending on how I feel they would most likely mix outside of the arena. That may be through cuddling and comforting, competition, hateful physical entanglement, whatever else may arise.
> 
> This collection may annoy some people. If it's for you, enjoy, if it's not for you, maybe you should skip this work for one that is more your taste.
> 
> Feel free to suggest any pairings you want to see and I'll do my best!

Sid didn’t hear the doorbell the first two times it rang. There was no way he could miss it the third time, the person at the door now holding their finger on it. Sid ripped out his headphones and stopped the machine, listening. The noise continued to blare through his house and into his workout room.

He jogged to go get it, wondering who it could be. Any of the team would just walk in, his family would walk in, his neighbors left him alone for the most part and would never be this rude.

Best case scenario is it was someone trying to be funny. Worst case scenario is it was an over enthusiastic fan who’d found his address. Turns out it fell somewhere in the middle.

Sid opened the door to find a very cold looking Ovechkin. Sid stood there, stunned, as a huge smile split across Alex’s face. He removed his finger from the doorbell and stepped into Sid’s house, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Alex?” Sid wheezed from within Ovie’s tight embrace.

Ovie pulled back, holding Sid at arm’s length, and looked him over. “You look good!” Alex said, smiling.

He let go of Sid and began removing his jacket, and kicking off his shoes.

“Sure, come in.” Side murmured under his breath. 

If Ovie heard him, he said nothing, just walked into Sid’s living room with purpose, leaving Sid hurrying to keep up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be injured?” Sid asked in disbelief.

“Yup.” Alex said cheerfully, bending over to look at a picture on the side table.

Sid blinked. “Are you injured?”

“Yup.” Alex replied, straightening up again.

Sid closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, too tired for Ovie’s games. “So why are you here?” Sid asked, looking at Alex slowly.

Ovie rolled his eyes, like it should be obvious. “You scored a hat trick, of course I came.”

“What?” Sid asked, sure he’d misheard.

Ovie snorted and turned, walking off down the hall. Sid hurried after him. “How come I’ve never been to your house before?” Alex asked.

Sid didn't humour him with a reply. "How do you know where I live?"

Alex gave him a knowing smile and tapped at one of the pictures on the wall.

Sid leaned in to look at it. It was a picture of him and Geno after their cup win. Sid sighed.

"So tour?" Alex asked, already intruding on Sid's space, poking his head into rooms and looking around at pictures on the wall.

Sid went along with it, playing the host. Alex asked about his family, pointing at people in the frames, poking at his things, moving objects around. Sid was sure he was being had here. He had no clue what was happening. Ovie finally found his bedroom, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Sid yelped at the intrusion to his space. “Ovie, what the fuck? Seriously, what are you doing here? Can you please get out of my bedroom?”

Ovie frowned and paused. He inhaled deeply, and smiled. “It smells like you.” He said softly.

Sid planted himself firmly in the room and crossed his arms. “Alex, that’s enough. Why are you here?”

 _‘Why are you here without Geno’_ went unsaid into the room. Alex never sought him out unless Geno would be there. Geno and Sid were regularly seeing each other. Sid pretended it was all he needed from Geno, that he didn’t want more from their relationship. But Alex, Sid rarely had to deal with Alex, and it had always only been when Geno was there.

Alex sighed and faced him. “You got a hat trick.” He said again.

Sid shook his head. “Yeah, and you couldn’t have called?”

Alex shook his head. “I couldn’t offer you what you deserved over the phone.”

Sid swallowed. “I don’t understand.” He said thickly.

Alex stepped into his personal space. “I think you do.”

Sid paused. “You flew across the country, injured, to offer me a blow job because I scored a hat trick?” he said in disbelief.

“Yup.” Alex said happily. 

“Alex, do you realize how crazy that sounds?” Sid breathed.

Alex smiled softly at him, leaning in closer. He reached up slowly and caressed Sid’s cheek, then gently tilted his chin up. “I was as home when you scored it.” He said, whisper into Sid’s ear. His other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Sid in flush against his body.

Sid swallowed, his throat feeling constricted and tight. Ovie continued. “I got hard, right then and there.” He laughed lightly, sounding a little breathlessly.

“You’re so stupid.” Sid said, but he voice was breathless too and his thoughts were becoming muddled.

Alex hummed and tilted Sid’s head to the side, leaning down to smell his neck. Sid’s breathing got shallow and he shivered as Alex’s nose ghosted up his neck. He nipped at Sid’s jawline and began trailing bites down Sid’s neck. Sid bit his bottom lip, considering. He felt sluggish and confused. Alex pulled Sid’s shirt aside to suck at the place just above his collarbone. Sid let out a shuddering breath.

Alex’s fingers were feather light as he tentatively brushed them over Sid’s straining shorts. He drew his lips from Sid’s shoulders and paused, waiting for instructions.

Sid pushed into his touch. That was all the encouragement Alex needed. He traced the outline of Sid’s dick, teasing him. Alex tilted his chin up again, this time to place a hot kiss on his mouth. Alex’s tongue flicked at Sid’s upper lip, demanding entrance. Sid opened himself up to him. Alex moaned as their tongues met, sliding together and fighting for dominance. It wasn’t fair that Alex was taller, Sid thought as Alex pushed his tongue in deeper.

Sid broke the kiss and moaned as Alex cupped him through his shorts. “Sensitive?” Alex teased.

“You don’t even know.” Sid murmured.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “I can work with that.”

He yanked off Sid’s shirt and tossed it onto the bed. Sid shivered, but said nothing. He was still waiting for the part where this was a huge joke. He hoped he still got to come even if it was. 

Alex ran his hands over Sid’s chest, watching Sid’s face intently. Of course he noticed when Sid’s eyelids fluttered as Alex’s fingers brushed over his nipple. Alex smiled predatorily at him, reaching up to roll it slowly between his fingers. Sid shivered and grabbed at Alex’s shirt, dragging him closer.

Alex hummed and slid a leg between Sid’s thighs, giving him some friction to press his growing erection against. Sid grinded against him tentatively, then again when Alex hummed in encouragement.

“As long as you wait to come, Sid.” Alex said, leaning down to flick Sid’s nipple once with the tip of his tongue.

Sid moaned and nodded, reaching up to tangle a hand in Alex’s unruly hair.

“Fuck Alex. God.” Sid whimpered as Alex took the whole nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at it lightly. Alex gently massaged the other one with the pad of his thumb. 

Alex pulled back and trailed kisses down his stomach, kneeling slowly in front of Sid. He licked the strip of skin above Sid’s waistband, then kissed Sid through his shorts, breathing hotly over his growing erection.

Alex pulled down Sid’s shorts, helping him step out of them, then cupped him with a warm hand. Sid pushed into the feeling. Alex looked up at him. “Yes?” he asked.

Sid nodded enthusiastically. If this was a joke, fuck it. He was getting so hard, and seeing Alex this close to his dick was making him crazy.

Alex slowly pealed back Sid’s underwear, letting his dick spring free. Alex hummed, then pulled down the underwear all the way. Sid kicked them off into a corner of the room.

Alex took him in his hand, stroking him once slowly. Sid moaned low in his throat, watching him through hooded eyes. Alex kissed the head lightly, then pulled him to the side and kissed the base of his dick. He paused there, inhaling deeply. He looked up at Sid, eyes heavy, pupils blown and dark. “I bet I wasn't the first person to congratulate you like this.” He said, voice low and gravelly. He continued stroking Sid slowly. “Maybe another teammate helped…”

Sid shivered, rocking his hips in time with Alex’s hand. Alex continued. “Was it our Zhenya?” He licked a stripe up the length of Sid’s cock.

Sid let out a shuddering moan, “You’re crazy,” he breathed, but fuck him if he wasn't right. Geno hadn't waited to get him home though. He'd cornered him in an empty trainer's room.

Alex smiled up at him knowingly, then took Sid into his mouth without warning.

“Fuck” Sid gasped, moaning as Alex took him in deep, then pulled off completely. 

He looked up at Sid expectantly. “You don’t have to be gentle, Sid.” Alex said. "I'd rather you weren't."

Sid sputtered, but did as he was told, tangling his hand back in Alex’s hair, holding tight. Alex moaned around the head of Sid’s cock, making Sid cry out.

Alex closed his eyes and went to work, jerking off the part of Sid that wasn’t in his mouth. He reduced Sid to a puddle of mush within moments, working his lips tightly over Sid’s dick. 

“So good, Ovie.” Sid moaned, tugging at Alex’s hair. Alex moaned, his mouth sinking lower on Sid’s dick, cheeks hollowing. “You like that, Alex?”

Alex nodded as best he could around Sid, then pulled back, sitting back on his heels. His lips were red and swollen.

Sid looked at him questioningly. Alex looked up at him, and grabbed his hips tightly, pulling him in roughly. “Don’t move.” He instructed.

Sid was going to ask why, but he was already finding out, gasping hard and crying out with pleasure. Alex took him deep into his mouth, relaxing his throat. 

“Fuck, Alex, fuck!” He yelled. He wanted to buck his hips, but Alex was holding him firmly, fingers bruising against his hipbone. Sid barely felt it. Alex gagged once, then looked up at Sid expectantly.

Sid realized he had removed his hand from Ovie’s hair and apologized, running his nails lightly over his scalp. Alex hummed happily and swallowed around Sid. Sid was coming undone embarrassingly fast in Alex’s capable hands. Heat was pooling into his stomach, and Sid knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He tried to tell Alex, but it came out a muddled jumble, but Alex seemed to understand. He worked Sid out of his throat and started bobbing his head with an increased rhythm on Sid’s dick.

Sid whimpered and gasped as he came, Alex holding him close and swallowing everything down.

Sid’s legs felt shaky as he finished. Alex stood, guiding him over to the bed.

He sat, pulling Sid down onto his lap where he grabbed a couple of tissues off the nightstand and cleaned Sid up a bit. Sid sighed happily and curled up against Alex, straddling his thighs. He could feel the beginning of an erection pressing up against him. Sid shifted against him. “Do you want me to help you with that?” Sid asked

Alex shook his head and pulled Sid in tight against him. “This is about you, I’ll take care of that later.”

“I don’t mind…”

Alex shook his head and kissed Sid’s temple gently. Sid hummed happily and nestled up against Alex, tucking his face against Alex's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sid’s stomach grumbled.

He felt Alex’s rumbling laugh against his chest.

“Wanna stay for lunch?” Sid asked.

Alex thought it over. “Okay.” He said, smiling.

Sid slid off his lap and threw on fresh underwear and some clean sweats. Alex handed him a shirt from the top of a laundry basket and they made their way downstairs together.

Sid led them through the living room, where he lost Ovie to the couch and the TV, and went into the kitchen. As Sid prepared two sandwiches, he heard Alex flicking through the channels, finally settling on what sounded like the sports’ highlights.

Sid sat down next to Alex, handing him his food and a drink. Alex took them with a nod of thanks. Sid leaned heavily against Ovie’s as they watched the highlights in silence, eating their sandwiches.

Sid laughed through a mouthful of food. Ovie looked at him questioningly. Sid swallowed and smiled. “You seriously flew in to Pittsburgh, just to give me a blow job?”

Alex frowned. “I thought we established that already.”

Sid shook his head and put his empty plate on the table before curling into Alex’s side. “You’re crazy.” He said affectionately. 

Alex drew him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve gotta look after my boys.”

“You mean me and Geno.”

Alex snorted.

Sid laughed, “You’re here to see G. That’s why you’re in Pittsburgh.”

“Maybe.” Alex allowed.

"Geno scored a hat trick too."

"Yup."

"You going to see him next?"

"Maybe."

“You’re the worst.”

Alex hummed happily.

Hockey highlights filled the screen, grabbing their attention. Sid’s face appeared on the screen, looking intense. Flashes broke across the TV, clips of Sid’s hat trick from the night before, the host happily announcing that his hat trick had inspired that week's Top 10 Best Hat Tricks of all time.

Alex patted his arm, and pulled Sid in tighter.

[end]


End file.
